I Get a Visitor
by Lord Rebecca-sama
Summary: Chapter 11 rewritten in the POV of Mrs. Judith Loftus while Huck is visiting her house in a dress. ONESHOT


So, for English, I had to rewrite a scene from the POV of a different character that was in the scene. I chose the scene that Huck was crossdressing XD and the POV is the chick in that chapter. I had to write in the dialect of the time as well.

**WARNING: The N-Word is said once. (read reason above)**

I don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 11 Rewrite**

_I Get a Visitor_

The candlelight flickered from the slowly burning candle that sat atop an old pine table. The soft click-clack of the needles was all that there was to be heard in this little shanty.

I jumped, startled at the sound of knocked at the door.

_Who would be coming 'round this late?_ I thought.

I shrugged; it would be nice to have some company 'til my husband returned.

"Come in," I called.

The door was hesitantly opened, and a meek looking girl in an old dress and sun bonnet awkwardly walked into the room. She didn't look like she was very comfortable in her skin.

"Take a cheer." I held my hand out and pointed to the chair in invitation.

I watched the girl walk over and take a seat. There was something a-mighty strange about her. Her left hand kept twitching, like she wanted to put it in a pocket, and her walk was too rough for a girl. No proper lady would just set herself down without a care in the world; they would be more graceful.

"What might your name be?"

"Sarah Williams."

"Where'bouts do you live? In this neighborhood?"

She said she was from Hookerville and about her reason for traveling down this aways. She told me that she would be heading on her ways soon, but I insisted that she wait for my husband. It was dangerous for a lone female to be wandering around all alone.

I talked to Sarah about many a things including that runaway nigger and that dead boy Huck Finn.

Sarah picked up the thread and held it steady, well, as steady has her shaking hands could, and want to pushing the needle around the thread.

I stopped talking and stared curiously at Sarah. I smiled at the girl. I was almost certain that she was really a he.

We continued talking about the runaway while I was trying to figure out the mystery that was Sarah Williams.

"What did you say your name was, honey?" I asked.

"M-Mary Williams."

"Honey, I thought you said it was Sarah when you first come in?"

Sarah told me her full name was Sarah Mary Williams, but didn't look back up at me, which led me to believe that she was hocusing me.

I started a-talkin' about hittin' the rats, knowin' that boys'n'girls throw differently.

I threw the lead at the rat and missed wide. I let Sarah have a try and she got a-mighty close to hitting the rodent.

I smiled; 'Sarah' threw the lead like a boy throws rocks.

"Keep your eye on the rats. You better have the lead in your lap, handy."

I dropped the lead into 'Sarah's' lap and she closed her knees together to catch the lead. I kept on talking, seeming to not notice a thing, but after a minute, I yanked the bonnet right off 'Sarah's' head and looked 'her' straight in the eye.

I wasn't mean when I asked, "Come, now, what's your real name?"

"Wh-hat, mum?"

"What's your real name? Is it Bill, or Tom, or Bob?—or what is it?"

The boy in front of me was shaking like a leaf and I did feel slightly bad for frightening him.

"Please to don't poke fun at a poor girl like me, mum. If I'm in the way here, I'll—"

I looked at the boy sternly. "No, you won't. Set down and stay where you are. I ain't going to hurt you, and I ain't going to tell on you, nuther."

The poor boy told me all about how he got to travelin' down this road.

I fixed him a snack and made sure that have lived in the country. He told me his name was George Peters and I let him go on his way after telling him how to act more like a girl.

I waved good-bye to the boy as he left my house and went up the bank.

After he was out of my sight, I sat back down and went on with my stitching. Boy, would I have a story to tell my husband when he returned tonight.

_The End.

* * *

_**So, that was my assignment for English class. Thanks for reading. Please review~! ^_^ Also, this was my 40th story posted! weeee~  
**

**~Rebecca _aka Lord Rebecca-Sama_  
**


End file.
